Cam and Arastoo
|current.status = Married |between = Camille Saroyan and Arastoo Vaziri |type = Romantic |section.children = 4|relationship.start = Before The Bod in the Pod(1th time) The Monster in the Closet (2th time)|relationship.end = The Brother in the Basement(1th time)|son(s) = Tyler (Adoptive) Isaiah (Adoptive) Jordan (Adoptive)|daughter(s) = Michelle Welton(Adoptive)}} In the season 8 episode The Bod in the Pod, it is revealed that Cam is in a relationship with Arastoo Vaziri, one of Brennan's 'squinterns'. Hodgins is the first to find out, when he overhears Arastoo reading a poem that he wrote in Farsi to Cam. They urge him not to tell anyone else, and it is only when he and Angela see Cam and Arastoo kiss that she finds out. Cam tells Arastoo that she "wants to tell everyone, but she doesn't want anyone to know". Arastoo asks her if she wants him to quit, but Cam quickly declines, telling him that she could not live with that guilt.The two have closed relationship through series, she and Arastoo have gone through many hardships and been each other's support. In "The Pathos in the Pathogens", he accidentally comes in contact with remains that contain a deadly virus. Though Brennan and many others work to exhaustion, Cam desperately begs the person to give the cure for Arastoo's life. Stating that she loves him. He's been her support and comfort when she had hardships due to handling a credit card thief. Arastoo would become somewhat hostile towards his parents, when he felt they were judging his and Cam's relationship. But after a talking, the family embraces Cam as part of Arastoo's life. The two went through another dramatic turn when Arastoo found out his brother was dying from his cancer and felt he needed to see him before he passes. Cam, is extremely worried for his life and begs him not to go. But Arastoo feels he needs to be with his family, but the two part reminding of each other's love. Though things first started alright, Arastoo kidnapped by a member of the Iranian parliament to assist in a murder investigation. Cam and Booth fly to Iran and negotiate a deal where they will use their resources to help solve in the murder in exchange for the release of Arastoo once the case is over. Before leaving Iran, Arastoo takes Cam to meet his brother for the first time. In "The Brother in the Basement", after some critical comments from Dr. Brennan about the Jeffersonian's reputation gone down since her departure. Her comments unintentionally offend Arastoo but they also make him wonder about his career. He admits he loves Cam, he feels he'll never grow staying at the Jeffersonian. Cam tries to persuade him but also tells him she'd follow him to where ever he got a new job. Arastoo sadly states though, he knows her home is with the Jeffersonian and even though she loves him; she'd never be truly happy away from home and her friends. The two break up, leaving Cam heartbroken but slowly starts a relationship with an photographer named Sebastian Kohl. In "The Doom in the Boom", Aubrey and Hodgins are injured by a bomb that set at a crime scene. Cam and the others work desperately to find the bomber. And much to her surprise, Arastoo returns to offer help. But he admits he also came for Cam and be support; knowing how Hodgins and Aubrey were like family to her. This leaves Cam with mixed feelings, while she still holds him dear to her heart; she was just also starting a relationship with Sebastian. Arastoo admits since leaving he hasn't had any real job offers; save for one in Berlin. But its clear he still misses Cam. Hodgins unintentionally spills about Sebastian and while he's shocked, he's not surprised. Before the end of the episode, Arastoo confesses he couldn't accept the job at Berlin. He tells Cam he was on hold because he was still in love with her. And while he knew she was with someone else, he still wished to know if she still loved him. Cam never got to give him her answer, they rushed to Hodgins who collapsed on the lab floor. Arastoo returns again in "The Monster in the Closet" (11x13) during which he is essential in identifying an additional victim of the killer. Cam confesses to Angela that it is nice to have him around. Later she asks him to drive her home, as she is worried about going home to an empty house with the killer potentially being able to identify her. He agrees and offers to stay until Sebastian can come over. Cam tells him she won't be seeing Sebastian anymore. Arastoo then drives Cam home. During "The Movie in the Making" (11x18), there is an awkwardness between them, as the crew catches them a number of times. Cam repeatedly insists on her privacy, and refuses to comment on their relationship. However, when Arastoo is asked about his life goals, he responds a husband and father. Cam overhears and Arastoo insists the cameras be turned off for her privacy. Cam proposes and Arastoo accepts. The two married in the penultimate episode of the series, "The Day in the Life", Cam contemplating taking time off from her role as head of the Jeffersonian to go on a honeymoon. In series finale "The End in the End", both Cam and Arastoo make it out of the Jeffersonian safely before the explosion. In end episode, Cam reveals to Angela, Hodgins and Brennan that she and Arastoo are taking a leave of absence during which Hodgins will be in charge in order to travel to Mississippi and adopt three foster children there. Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Married